How To Change Diapers
by jychan
Summary: Kyouya, have you forgotten? We're currently in the rest house in Hokkaido. So, no maids here. Not even a cook. The caretaker is on a break. So, you're on your own this time...' He remembered his wife's words while his daughter was pointing at her diaper.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! No I don't!!!

* * *

_**How To Change Diapers  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kyouya, I'm really really sorry but I have to leave Akemi with you this time. I know it's really really troublesome for you, but then, I'll just be asking you this just for this time. I have an emergency meeting. Yes, I know I'm on leave, but I can't help it. I'm the Head of my family's Zaibatsu. Too troubles- Kyouya, are you listening?"

A woman in front of Kyouya asked as she narrowed her eyes upon the sight of the still-drowsy man,

"You can bring Akemi with you. There are maids."

"Kyouya, have you forgotten? We're currently in the rest house in Hokkaido. So, no maids here. Not even a cook."

"How about the caretaker, Aki-"

"The caretaker is on a break. So, you're on your own this time. I'm really really sorry. I'll try to end up the meeting as soon as possible."

"Troublesome woman..."

"Ha, I may be troublesome but you do love me, of course."

The woman replied as she wore her high heels,

"Ja, Kyouya. Take care of Akemi-chan. Akemi-chan, be a good child. See you later, you two."

The woman said as she left while Kyouya closed his eyes.

* * *

Kyouya woke up when he smelled something bad, something so bad, that he wanted to puke with it. He turned to his side when he saw his daughter, pointing to her diaper,

"Dipah... Boo!"

He raised an eyebrow at this,

"Change her diapers, Aki... K'so."

He cursed as he remembered that his wife was not here and her earlier words had finally made an impact on him.

_'Kyouya, have you forgotten? We're currently in the rest house in Hokkaido. So, no maids here. Not even a cook. The caretaker is on a break. So, you're on your own this time...'_

He sighed as he looked at his daughter, who was having no expression on her face, but was continuously pointing at her diaper.

"Does that mean I'll have to change your diaper, then?"

He asked as her daughter just looked at him,

"How could I forget... Akemi still doesn't know how to talk."

He said as he stood up and went near his daughter,

"I wonder if Tamaki knows how to change diapers... Heck, he even called me up one time about it."

He shook his head as he looked at his daughter,

"Tou chama..."

Akemi called as her lips turned upward, more like she was pouting, while Kyouya raised an eyebrow, then sighed afterwards,

"I have no absolute idea on how to change diapers, heck, I don't know where the diapers are."

He confessed as Akemi tilted her head and pointed unto something: A Diaper Pack.

"Is this what they say about kids surpassing their parents..."

He muttered as he took the Diaper Pack and placed it on the bed, when he realized that there were instructions on how to change a baby's diaper on the pack,

"So, first, I open the soiled diaper and change it. Heck, do I even know how to open one."

He muttered as Akemi looked at her father, who raised an eyebrow, then after which, she pointed to the sides of the diaper,

"So, I'll take this off. It stinks."

He said as he took off the diaper and cleaned the mess up,

"So, what do I do next now... According to this, I need to get a new one and replace it. Great."

He muttered as he took a new diaper from the pack,

"So, I slip it here, then get to stick this one to this side..."

He continued on to letting Akemi wear the diaper as he read the instructions on the diaper pack.

"Tou-chama... Iaa."

Akemi said as Kyouya raised an eyebrow while she pointed out some parts of the diaper,

"Now that you've pointed it, seems like I've made a mistake... Matakun..."

He said as Akemi nodded while he continued on,

"Akemi, do you think I've done it right?"

Kyouya asked his daughter, who nodded.

"That's great, then."

He said as he fell beside his daughter,

"Tou-chama..."

Akemi called as Kyouya turned to his daughter,

"Akemi, doushite ka?"

"Suweeepy..."

Akemi said as she yawned,

"Is that so? Then, that's fine, I guess."

Kyouya said as he stood up when he noticed that Akemi held unto his shirt,

"Tou-chama, iyaada.."

Akemi said as Kyouya turned and looked at his daughter, who was firm with what she said,

"Fine. Then, I'll stay here beside you. As long as you get to sleep. Is that fine, Akemi?"

Akemi nodded with what her father said as she positioned herself on the bed,

"Tou-chama, howchu meet Okaa-chama?"

Akemi asked as Kyouya looked at her and replied,

"It was a couple of years back then, when I was still in Ouran, still in my 2nd Year, I was sent by Suoh-san, the father of Tamaki, to his office, when I found out that I had to guide a sudden transferree. I was a bit shocked though because I knew she was a girl when she was wearing the boys' uniform. And so, I had guided her all over the school. After which though, she went to the 3rd Music Room."

"Cherd Muchik Woom?"

He nodded and continued,

"Tamaki saw her and officially told her that she should be part of the club, and so, she was immediately groomed into a female vampire, while I was in a costume that was the male counterpart of hers. And so, after some few talks, she was part of th- Akemi?"

Kyouya called on his daughter, who was already sleeping,

"Matakun... So, I was just talking all by myself."

He muttered as he sighed,

"Tou-chama... Awigatow..."

Akemi said in her sleep as Kyouya turned to her and gave a faint smile.

* * *

"Kyouya! I'm really really sorry for taking so long. I tried my- eh?"

Kyouya's wife came upon the sight of a sleeping Kyouya and Akemi on their bed,

"What a scene. Awh... They're so cute... And I should've told him that... oh... It seems he was able to change Akemi's diaper by himself. Yes. How could I forget that I'm married to a Shadow King... Oh well, they're so cute there."

She mused as she sat down a seat while looking at Kyouya and Akemi who were asleep on the bed,

* * *

jychan: So, how was it? Please do give me reviews... Hmmm... Concerning Kyouya's wife... Someone made a PM on me, well, to those who read Cappuccino and Iced Coffee, well, you already know... fufufufu...


End file.
